Silver Moonlight
by Anastasya Debbie
Summary: I will look forward to the days when we would have some tea under the silver moonlight like we used to, aniki." A twoshot, based on the second Sino-Japanese war. No-pairings. Not recommended for those who are sensitive about the theme.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, and I promise you I won't get the copyright anytime sooner. If that happens, it will turn from shounen-ai into a yaoi manga, and I don't think it will be very family friendly~ (Oh, and more Arthur. Lots, LOTS of him )

**Warning:** No pairing, a nameless OC, really sensitive topic (for those who're sensitive about the Sino-Japanese war, back off please~), and crappy grammar! Seriously, my English might be equivalent to a 6 year old... =.=

**A/N :** So yeah... 20 PAGES FTW!!! XDD I'm like, really really happy right now~ *does a happy dance*. But seriously, it really is hard to write in English... I really do love it though, and I think I'll do some more if I think the headache worth the result. Oh, and my beta, RedxEyesxarexawesome (really love her works!) has done the proofreading of this fic, but she said that I've got to double check it or something. Well, the problem is I would like to publish this as fast as I can, and I don't think I can check it thoroughly with my current skill. I'm wondering if you guys can spot the errors and tell me? I'll edit them immediately. Thanks, and happy reading! :)

* * *

"Our stock prices are falling!"

"Where can we sell all these things?"

"Kami-sama! How can I buy rice for my children?"

Kiku shut his eyes closed as he heard the cries and prayers of his citizens. The torturous sound managed to tune out the peaceful chirps of the birds and the beauty of his backyard. Who would think that peace would actually bring him and his countrymen to this chaos? Who knew that this kind of disaster would befall him and his people? Wasn't peace supposed to be something nice, something that would bring smile and happiness wherever it touched its fingers onto? Who would've predicted that England-san, America-san, France-san, and many other fellow nations would stop buying things from him once the world war stopped?

This is a mess. A huge one.

With incredible increase on human population from the luxury that war offered to his country, now there's no way he could feed his people with such limited amount of land that he had. He could feel it, his people's cries of sorrow and the incredible hunger they felt. He could even tasted the salt in their tears. He grimaced at the pain that shot up his nerves ever since this crisis started. He could no longer enjoy the peace while drinking his tea without feeling guilty. Even his clothes were not as luxurious as before, when everything was far easier.

"Japan-san, the Emperor wants you at his office"

"Ah, hai. Tell him I'll come immediately.", he replied with a sigh. It must be another one of those talks about their current condition. He placed his tea cup onto the table slowly with a gentle clack before he got up and flinched at the pain. After taking a few deep breaths, he walked to his boss's office limply, flinching occasionally whenever he walked too fast or tripped over a stone. He slid the door to his boss's office politely before bowing as he greeted the man before him.

"Lift your head. I want to discuss something with you, Japan.", his boss ordered him. He wore a commander-in-chief's military uniform, made from the finest silk and the most expensive golden threads. His buttons were all made of gold, and he had a sword on his waist. The crisis wouldn't make the royalties stop their extravagant lifestyle, of course. As he lifted his head, Kiku realized that there were also a group of people wearing Japanese commander military uniform around the Emperor. This was new. What may cause this abnormal event?

"I suppose you're already fully informed about the crisis we're currently in, Kiku? Well, some of these gentlemen have came up with some possible ways for us to overcome this crisis we're in.", he said with his low, full of authority voice. Kiku lifted his brow mentally, but said nothing. His boss continued on, explaining his plan to the Japanese man. "After a long and thorough argument, we came to agreement on an option."—Why didn't anyone involved me in this so-called 'long and thorough argument'?—"And it is that after sufficient amount of preparation, we will invade China."

Kiku froze.

What was that?

"Considering the vast amount of land that the country of China possess, the vulnerability of the army of China as was found out in the previous attack on the country, the lack of educated people, and the emergency of our country's current condition, we had decided to attack the neighboring country. Any information regarding the plan nor the preparation of the aggression shall be leaked to any individual without my consent.", he continues on, without waiting for the pained man in front of him to reply. Kiku continued to freeze during the Emperor's speech.

Invade... China?

"E-.. Etto, aren't Pyongyang, Taiwan, Pescadores, and Liaodong enough for us?", the black eyed man tried to reply albeit a little shakily.

His boss narrowed his eyes on him. "Enough?!", he growled. This startled Kiku and the rest of the men in the room, although all of these tough men weren't showing it on the cold and collected surface they were putting on. The Emperor rose from his seat, angrily stomping his way towards the window to yank the velvet red curtain away from the view. His shoes were making thud noises as they stomped at the carpeted floor with destroying force. He pointed his finger on the street in front of the window. There were people on the street, poor and hungry with ragged clothes. They only lied on the ground, hoping for any passersby to take pity on them and maybe give them some coins or food to eat. Kiku gulped. It was not like there weren't any homeless people at Japan before. No, every country has this problem. But this amount, and this level... This was new.

"You said enough? Is THIS enough for you? Huh, Kiku?", he roared angrily. Kiku look down at his pair of dress shoes which suddenly looked really interesting right now. "THIS is our country we're talking about! About YOU! YOUR condition! YOUR need! YOUR citizens!"

Kiku flinched at the words. His boss might be scary sometimes, but he knew what he was talking about.

"How could you worry over other countries when you're in this much of a crisis? And NO! Those areas are NOT enough! So I will not hear any objections from you! You will do as I say, the Emperor of Japan! Is it clear?"

"B-but.."

"IS IT CLEAR?!"

"... yes.", the poor man replied, finally giving up to his Emperor's command. His boss nodded his head in approval, his black hair styled just like those of foreigner's. "Good. So regarding this issue, anyone with any idea on how we might work this out?" At that time, however, Kiku's head already spun violently, and he could not focus on whatever his boss was saying next. He couldn't think, he couldn't force his words to come out of his throat. As he dazed blankly into the empty air in front of him, he found himself getting dragged back into the past.

"_Would you like some moon cakes aru?"_

_Kiku looked up to the man who was just offering him some brown treats. He wore a red mandarin jacket with a pair of white pants. His ash-brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and a warm smile was engraved on his beautiful face. The silver moonlight trickled down to his face, covering it with such an ethereal beauty that it took his breath away. The man was simply a masterpiece of god, completed with his warm personality and a beautiful smile that never seemed to cease to exist in front of him. Kiku just smiled at the man while accepting those cakes he offered. "Thank you, Yao. I accept your kind offer.", he replied with a polite smile. He really did care for his aniki deeply, though he definitely wouldn't say it out loud even at the price of his life._

"_No problem, aru! I made them myself just for this moon gazing event, aru!", Yao replied cheerily. His smile turned into a wide grin, which the Japanese man thought looked kinda stupid but he definitely wouldn't like it if that stupid grin were stolen away. The Chinese man slid a tray containing a pot of tea, two tea cups and a plate of moon cakes beside the black haired man before he also took a seat beside him. Kiku watched as he huffed a little when he sat. _

"_It's really nice to take a rest and have a peaceful moon gazing once in a while, right, aru?" Kiku nods his head in approval. "It's a peaceful night indeed." He smiled faintly at his own comment. The sky looked so pitch black, clear of any clouds that usually blocked the view of the perfect night sky. Countless of stars twinkled beautifully in different shades of colours, all of them forming a beautiful river of sky objects. The night were warm enough since they were in the middle of summer, which was really rare since such beautiful night sky did not appear in summer frequently. The cry of the cicadas echoed in the silent air, adding some sort of serenity into the heart of those who were there. The moon was especially big and round tonight, with such a beautiful silver light which basked the earth with its exceptional beauty. This amazing view which mother nature offered was enhanced by Yao's perfect garden. Blooming water lilies floated on a silver pond, perfect golden Chrysanthemum and flawless white Peonies fully bloomed everywhere, and amazing beautiful statues and any kinds of trees or shrubberies arranged neatly to form a perfect garden._

"_We're really lucky, to be able to enjoy such a beautiful night, aru.", Yao sighed dreamily, feeling content and amazed. Yao __**admires**__ beauty, maybe even more. Kiku only nodded his head again. The two of them were drowned into a pleasant silence, each one knowing how to appreciate such a beautiful serenity. After a while, Yao decided to break the silence._

"_By the way, what are you planning to do for the future, aru?", he said with his ever existing warm smile. The Japanese man was rather shocked with this question. "Etto... for the future? Let me see...", he drifted off as he thinks. What I'm planning for the future, eh? "... I want to become stronger. In time, Western powers are probably going to come to Asia. I plan to fight at any cost when that time comes.", he answered with growing certainty as every words flowed from his thin lips._

"_I can't understand such a difficult thing, aru! Put it more briefly!", the older man protested bluntly. "Ah, how you're making me long for another Keichou no Eki.", the Japanese man muttered, rather annoyed at China's way of saying things so bluntly. "Ah, Japan, the rabbit on the moon is mixing medical herbs, aru!"_

_Both of them watched the beautiful moon closely. Mixing medical herbs? "It's pounding rice cakes.", Kiku corrected. Yao pouted at him, but decided not to say anything. He suddenly changed that (kinda adorable) pout into a huge grin as he slid the tea tray closer to his little brother's side in an offering gesture. "Take some more of the cakes, aru!", he said warmly. The Japanese man nodded, his hands reaching for some more pastries. The two of them enjoyed the beautiful sight once more while munching at the moon cakes, smiling faintly at the pleasant silence that fell between them once more._

"Invading... China.", Kiku whispered to himself, a grim look on his face. He creased his brow, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop its quivering.

Aniki...

* * *

SLAP!

"Brace yourself, young man! Don't pity those frogs! You'll kill Chinese people when you grow up!", a young teacher screamed angrily at a boy who couldn't seem to dissect a frog in front of him. The young man continued to cry silently as his teacher scolded him. Kiku watched him closely, pain evident in his eyes. Cold winter breeze only blowed his hair and kimono gently, but the biting temperature were not to be taken lightly. Behind the country there was a group of students being punished for their misbehaviour and mistakes. A young boy was forced to stand in the snow for hours, trembling greatly from the temperature while the other was either carrying incredibly heavy things or forced to run until they collapse.

Kiku shut his eyes closed, could not bearing to watch this cruelty that was forced upon these innocent children. Did they need to be so strict? Maybe these guys were the ones who would be the soldiers of Japanese army in the future, yes. But this was too much. Some guests and parents who watched these cruelties had protested numerous times, but all was rejected by the government. Discipline was needed, he couldn't argue with that.

He realized it, more than anyone.

The laughter of the children in Japan had faded.

Would it disappear too one day?

* * *

"N-... No way, aru."

A pair of eyes which belonged to the soldier standing in front of him softened, pity tainting his professionalism. "I'm afraid that it is very likely to be true, sir. We received this information from reliable sources.", the soldier answered gently, the pity in his eyes seeped into his voice. Yao's boss who had been in the room all along, sat across the table beside where Yao stood. He stared pityingly at the man, but this was no time to think of keeping the peace between the two nations. Japan was going to attack them, and it was already too late for them to stop the Japanese. The preparation had been executed for too long already.

"B-but... Ja-**Kiku** is my brother, aru. My _**didi**_! No way he's going to do such a thing, aru!", Yao denied desperately. He had heard about how European nation's siblings sometimes ended up attacking the other. But no, not **his** brother. He might have done it once, but he wouldn't do it again, right? And don't start about those incidents! He didn't do it on purpose, that was why we called it 'incidents'. His boss sighed. "I know how you feels, China. Believe me, I do. It's also hard for us to fight Japan. Because if you're this upset about the idea of fighting him, then that must be what our people think too, right?", he said gently.

Yao flinched at that. He didn't know how to reply to that. His people's feelings? It made him feel a little guilty. It wasn't his people's. It was **his**. Yao Wang's feelings.

"We have to protect ourselves. Can you give up your people just for your relationship with Japan? No. You can't.", his boss continued, trying to convince the man. Though it didn't actually matter whether Yao approved or not, since they would fight anyway. Fight for their life. They had to.

Yao bit his lower lip, suddenly getting all fidgety. "We'll have to fight, China. It's for your own sake. For the Republic of China's sake. After all, the Japanese has already attacked us numerous times before, right? It's not unlikely that they'll attack us once more", his boss whispered softly. Yao hung his head low, face tainted red and eyes watery. He was ready to burst into tears, but he had to hold it in. He had to stay strong. If the country's all teary and weak, what would become of his people? "Fine.", he whispered with such a hoarse and shaky voice. His boss smiled pityingly. "Don't worry. We'll do our best, China."

* * *

It was a hot evening, and a group of newly recruited soldiers were standing in formation on one of Japanese army's training grounds. All wore their uniforms and guns in their hands. In front of them stood a line of Chinese soldiers who were captured and a lieutenant who was holding a katana in his right hand. Their helpless foes were trembling greatly, knowing what will surely befall them. The shining sun that was right on top of their heads didn't't seem to affect their activity. A young man with black eyes and hair just like the rest of the people around him stood tall and proper as was ordered and needed. His name was Honda Kiku. Sweat trickled down his fair skin, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it, as were the rest of the soldiers.

"We all know that none of you has ever killed before, so we decided to give you a training.", the lieutenant said with a voice thick of authority. None of them was talking from the start, but the atmosphere seemed to get heavier once those words escaped the lieutenant's lips. "These people shall be your practice objects. Watch closely, soldiers, and learn the best way to kill.", he continued as two senior soldiers dragged a trembling man from the line. The man was trembling so hard that his legs couldn't seem to support his own weight. Tear streamed down his dirty face which was covered in dried blood and bruises. The uniform he wore was in rags, dirty with blood and mud, and full of holes everywhere. He hung his head low, horrified of the death that would surely embrace him into the darkness.

The two soldiers pushed him onto the ground, pushing the back of the man;s head so that he kept his head hung low. The lieutenant lifted his sword after touching it's target—the victim's neck—slightly. After a few seconds, he swung his sword back down, through the poor man's neck. A tall fountain of crimson glimmered beautifully under the sunlight.

Flop, flop, flop

The man bounced three times before finally rolled and stopped in front of the soldier's line, a pair of blank eyes staring at them accusingly under the blindfold. Everyone was incredibly shocked, but none could seem to find their own voice. Kiku stood there wide eyed at the sight. Something was gurgling down in his stomach. He suddenly felt like puking, but it didn't seem that he was the only one, seeing the pale expressions on other soldiers' face.

"Now, who would like to try it?"

Only silence followed the asked question, and let's just say that ever since then Kiku and the other soldiers were trained to kill people everyday in order to make them got used to this sinful activity. Every day, until the churning in his stomach reduced to nothing. Until his heart no longer stabbed himself, until no faces of the dead would haunt him asleep nor sober.

Until his heart froze solid

And it was not painful anymore

Have I become something that's not human?

Have I, Aniki?

If that's so then please forgive me

I'm sorry, I really do

Aniki? Will you?

Aniki?

I'm sorry.

* * *

A loud rustling was heard as a huge map was spread on the red furnished wooden table by a general in front of China's boss. The map contained the picture of China's territory and some of the neighbouring country's. Surrounding the table, was the higher ups of China plus the country himself.

"We predicted that Japan's army will attack from here, here and there.", the man said as he pointed at the Yellow Sea, Chinsanwei, Shanghai, and Paimou Inlet, followed by scribbling noises and some nods by the people present there. He grabbed a few green coloured Japanese army's miniatures (I made them, aru) and placed them on the said locations. "Mostly, I think they'll come from the Yellow Sea. We'll strengthen our guard there and place two lines of defense not far from there.", he said as he grabbed a red coloured Chinese armies miniatures and began to place them on the said locations. "We'll of course close all the city gates and strengthen the guards around the said gates. Place soldiers in Shanghai, evacuate the citizens. Now, to protect our capital..."

"I think the Yangtze river offers us a great protection for Nanking already. We just have to protect the parts of the city which are not guarded by the river.", the general explained again, adding some more Chinese soldier's miniatures on the map. Some more scribbling sounds were heard.

Yao sat not far from the man, hearing intently. His brows creased; his deep chocolate eyes flared with determination; His warm, cheery smile had disappeared, replaced by his teeth biting his lower lip in concentration. He made some notes and even managed to draw a map of the plan; his beautiful fair skin was covered in minor bruises and scratches, a result of his intensive training. He was paying his full attention on the general. If he was battling this war, then he was not going to lose. China wouldn't experience their second defeat from the Japanese troops. This second Sino-Japanese war would be their victory.

Just wait, Japan

I'm not going to let you kill my people

* * *

"Fire!"

You could smell heavy gun powders in the air, and incredibly loud bangs could be heard as a result of gun shots that were exchanged between the two nation's troops. It was 11.00 pm, 7 July 1937. The date which would later be remembered as the start of the Marco Polo bridge accident.

I was there, at the military training grounds in the western end of the said bridge. How could all of this—the fire exchange, I mean—happened, you ask? Let's just go back to a few hours before, ne?

_The birds were chirping, and the flowers were blooming beautifully. This was June after all, the spring. Kiku was sitting on a bench, attending another meeting with his higher-ups in the Japanese army station on the other side of the Marco Polo bridge. His soft, shiny black hair was blown gently by the summer breeze. He looked well, aside from minor bruises and scratches from training. It was his eyes, however, that looked different. They were no different from the other soldier's, which absolutely made other people wouldn't find the differences in him. But the people who truly knew Kiku would notice it immediately, and shivered in fear and worry or shock till no voice could escape their throat. _

_His beautiful black eyes were dimmer than before, that was for sure. His eyes were cold, dark, foggy, and bottomless. Staring into his eyes, it was just as if you were falling into a deep, dark pit where you simply didn't know where or when it would end. It was as if there were nothing behind those eyes, as if it would steal your soul and drag it inside. But the most terrifying thing was the predatory look in them. Those eyes looked as if it held something dangerous, that they would kill you once you've dropped your guard. They were blood thirsty, inhuman. _

_The rest of the army were just like that, though._

_So it really was not that strange._

"_We will also train today."_

_Kiku lifted his head, facing his commander. A black haired man with yellow skin, just like most of his people. "Yes sir. We have informed the Chinese government too, right?", he asked, just to make sure. His commander's lips curled up to form a smile, not the ones which will make you feel warm and secured, absolutely. "No, we didn't." "E- Eh? But, sir-" "This is a nice opportunity, yes? We have been trying to inflict a war against China. We can just try, right? If we fail, we'll just state that it was a mistake, then try another one. If we succeed, then we can just go into the war. China is not free of Opium yet, Japan. We have to inflict a war now if we want to invade them, after all.", the commander said with the feline smile still on his lips. Kiku's eyes widened. "Sir! That means.."_

"_We will carry out the military maneuvers training today, okay? That's all that you need to know." The commander said as he walked out of the room, leaving Japan all shocked and speechless._

_

* * *

_

"The Japanese army has called, sir!"

Yao turned his head. What was these all about? An unauthorized army maneuvers practice, then what was it that they want? Yao sighed. The crease between his brows never seemed to cease these days. "What do they want, aru?" "The Japanese army are asking for a permission to enter Wanping, sir!", the soldier answered, waiting for an answer from the personification of his country. The crease between China's brows went deeper, a frown on his face. Enter Wanping? Were they trying to violate China's sovereignty even more? "No! Tell them no, aru! Why would they want to anyway, aru?", he said with an angry huff. Are they underestimating us?

"They said that they were going to search for a soldier that hasn't came back to his post, sir!"

Yao bit his lower lip in contemplation. "Then, tell them that the soldiers stationed at Wanping will search for the soldier, aru. A Japanese officer can join them in order to search for this soldier, aru.", he said slowly with a cautious voice, hesitating whether his decision is rightful or not. "Yes sir!", the soldier said as he greet and saluted the man before him before exiting the room to accomplish the task given to him.

Yao sighed again, massaging his temples. It was so tiring, the war. He looked out of the window as he spun his chair. Looking up at the full moon out there, the moon looked just like the one that he and his little brother watched every night, when the time was more peaceful and easy. Round, beautiful, and shining with an exceptional silver.

He remembered his didi, Kiku. The little boy that he found in the middle of a forest; the little brother who would sleep together and listen to the stories Yao told him; the adorable human-slash-nation who would always look at him lovingly and with awe glittering in his eyes; the first brother he had ever have; the very quite and mature boy who attacked him in the first Sino-Japan war to take his own brother Im-Yong-Soo; the man who were threatening his people right now, his enemy. His eyes started to get all watery, and tears started to soak his cheeks wet. The Chinese man suddenly realized it, but he didn't even bother to try to wipe them up. He closed his eyes, letting droplets of water to slide down his smooth, pale cheeks. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with sweet, sweet, air.

Let me just be Yao, a simple man who needs family and others to survive

Even though it's only for a bit, please let me sleep

Let me forget, just for a while

* * *

The Japanese troops had conducted maneuvers without advance notice

The Japanese troops had tried to enter Wanping

The Japanese troops had attempted to breech Wanping's defenses

The Japanese had issued an ultimatum to China two hours later

Japanese reinforcement (four mountain guns and a company of machine gunners) arrived from nearby Fengtai at 03:30

And what may come after all that, happened in less than 7 hours.

The Japanese opened fire at 5:00, attacking the Marco Polo Bridge with armoured vehicles, overran the bridge and its vicinity in the afternoon. This event would later be known as the Marco Polo Bridge Accident.

* * *

Beads of sweat trickled down the Japanese man's skin, only to freeze or vaporize into the really thick fog. It was not hot, really. It was cold, actually, thinking how these fogs even formed in the first place. But sweat continued to trickle down Japan's skin, as the other soldier's were.

BANG!

Japan flinched. He could feel another soldier of his just fell down with a pained grunt. He eyed his surroundings warily, just like a cornered animal, feeling really anxious. His black eyes widened a bit, and more cold sweat find its way down his pale cheeks. If he was shot, would he actually die? Could a nation die? What would happen to his people then? He just knew he couldn't risk it. But how? How could he survive inside this thick fog?

Another shot could be heard. Chinese army. Another Japanese soldier fell

Japan gritted his teeth in frustration. How could Chinese soldiers see them inside this fog anyway? How could they got shot so easily? Even after they got the uperhand in the start of this war, they were finally losing now? No way, no way. But they couldn't see anything. Even Japan couldn't deny that. **Kiku** couldn't deny that.

Another bang, another brave soul had fallen.

China was winning.

This one war, he had lost.

* * *

It was sunny.

In such a beautiful day like this, Yao usually spent his time outside, just strolling around or shopping. Usually he would hear the calming chirps of birds everywhere or maybe the sound of waterfall or fountains, not the sound of explosives or gunshots. Usually he would smell the scent of spring or maybe the scent of some fresh meat-buns, not the rusty scent of blood or the smell of gun powder.

Yao would—as always—bathe regularly until his skin was as clean as he wanted to, since he really did care for hygiene, not covered in mud, dirt, and dried blood. He would like to treat his little siblings: Kiku, Im Yong Soo, Hong Kong, Viet, and Taiwan to some tea or maybe a dinner, if they have the time, not facing one of them in a battle field.

"Withdraw from Beijing, China."

Yao glared at the Japanese man before him. The man's hair colour was pitch black, just like his eyes. Those eyes had darken though, and it shone with a glint that Yao had never seen before. He had gotten taller than the last time Yao remembered him, and his stare had gone icy cold which rubbed salt onto Yao's wound. It was Kiku. No, not Kiku, he was **Japan.** Yao gritted his teeth. "Never, aru.", he hissed. China wouldn't lose, he wouldn't let it be. No one would leave Beijing.

Kiku—no, **Japan** shrugged coldly (A western move, aru). "Suit yourself, then."

Loud bangs followed suit and suddenly Yao felt it, those images flashing through his eyes. His people, his area. He gasped at the pain shooting his nerves. Tungchow, Kaifeng, Zhengzou and Luoyang. Limp bodies fell, blood staining the soil red. Tears trickled down his cheeks in pain. "No, no, no.", he chocked between his gasps.

The black haired man just stood there, not moving an inch. His silky, short hair is being blown by the wind slightly, leaving a few strands of hair to cover his face. Gazing at the Chinese man blankly for a few moments, oddly the Japanese man felt something stung his heart. What was this feeling? Shouldn't he be happy, considering that he managed to land such a blow on his foe? Shouldn't he be happy, considering that he had completed his task in honour? He didn't understand this at all. Feeling confused, he turned back on his heels and walked away to his camp, leaving the rest of the beating into his soldier's hands. Leaving the immortal nation alone, laying on the ground.

A pair of hands grabbed Yao, taking him away from the Japanese man.

What?

Yao glanced up, finding the face of one of his soldiers in surprise. "We've received the order to retreat, sir!", the soldier managed to explain through his irregular breathings while still struggled to keep his running speed intact. "What? We're retreating? We're leaving Beijing?", he stuttered, dumbfounded. No response came from the soldier.

And he couldn't do anything but watch as his beloved city got ruined by his enemy.

* * *

"We lost Shanghai, aru.", Yao muttered weakly to his boss as he sat in front of his boss's work desk. His always neatly combed hair was now messy and dirty of mud and dried blood, his shiny eyes that contained thousands of years worth of wisdom and knowledge now clouded with pain and sorrow. Another one of his cities, another one of his troops.

The night wind blew strongly outside of the warm office and the clouds covered the velvety black night sky entirely, blocking the beautiful silver moonlight from trickling down to the earth, from lulling the earth into a silver dream world where all was nice and peaceful and leaving the world in an eerie, dark night in their pain and sorrow. The room was dominated by the colour of red and gold, giving it a luxurious look that the head of China deserve.

And this boss of his was currently looking very anxious, with cold sweat running down his temple and his pair of legs which couldn't seem to stop from strolling from one end to the other end of the room. It was actually not like his boss didn't heard the news already, but surely hearing it from Yao's own mouth felt different, more believable. He couldn't help it if he had some sort of hope that all of those news were lies, right? It was very human after all, to have hopes and prayers. His boss suddenly stopped in front of him, slamming both of his palms onto the desk in front of him, eyes shining with fury and spirit yet dulling by fear, worry, and disbelief.

"We'll try our best. We won't lose now. We'll try our best and win this war.", he said with a loud voice but Yao could see them in the tiny hided quiver in his words, the pleading look in his eyes, that even his own boss couldn't seem to believe it himself now. Yao knew that those words were only said to his boss own self to make the mortal man believe in it. There was no way they were losing, not after they had declared an all-out war against the island nation.

Yao stared at his boss solemnly as the man repeated those words again and again as if those words were a spell, seeking reassuring words from Yao even if they were all lies. But Yao couldn't bring himself to say it himself. How could he say those things, when he was not so sure either? And as his boss gave up from making Yao speak a word, he shut his eyes closed as he slowly drifted to the past few time in a pain-inducing flashback.

_China had finally declared an all-out war_

_Which is why Yao sat across the same meeting table, in the same room, across some generals and important people of his government. Just like the wars before. Military uniforms were worn by all the people there, no less Yao who was watching a talking general closely, etching whatever he has said into his mind. He was wearing a grey coloured uniform, white socks and grey shoes. White armbands was wrapping his sleeve, and gray belt on his slim waist. _

_His wounds from the opium had not healed at all, but that didn't stop him from attending a very important meeting. He wouldn't pass this one meeting just because of his wounds. It was not like he didn't feel any pain, really. But this level of pain was currently nothing to him. He had lived longer than any country ever had, earning the honour of being called 'immortal'. Surely he had experienced pain far greater than this. That did not mean he was okay if Japan invade him, of course. He would try his best to avoid pain and his people's sufferings. He would do whatever he could to protect them all. And attending this meeting if that meant that it might help even if it was just a tiny little bit, he would surely do it too._

"_But we couldn't deploy any troops within Shanghai...", a man stated bitterly with gloomy eyes, his head hung low in depression. The atmosphere of the room grew heavy at those words. No one dared to speak any words anymore. Of course they remembered the Shanghai Ceasefire Agreement. How could they forget?_

"_We can always train our police force there, aru.", Yao suggested helpfully, lifting the room's atmosphere up. Murmurs and nods of agreement followed his words. Yao smiled smugly. Well, he couldn't actually help to feel a little proud of himself, right?_

"_The Japanese are superior in their artillery and armour.", a general sighed. Also a veteran of the 1932 incident, if Yao's memory served him correct. His head was bald, with slanted eyes and thick brows (Not as thick as a certain people's, ahen.)"We have to plan a surprise attack against them, surprising them with our large number then push them into the sea.", he stated calmly. Yao nodded, the same with the other man in the room. That plan could be used._

_The meeting went in a blur, and suddenly the dawn was coming near. It was about one a.m., if he was not wrong. He walked slowly to his room, feeling worn out and all fired up from the meeting. His wounds ached a bit, but he ignored them. He stopped in front of a wooden door and stretched his arms to open the said door._

_The night breeze blew strongly to his face. Flapping sounds of the silk curtain accompanied the wind. It seemed that he had forgotten to close the window, he sighed. He walked to the window and closed it slowly, inhaling the scent of the nighttime. He shivered a little. It sure was pretty cold out there. Rubbing his arms, he moved to his bed and lay down, ignoring the fact that he hadn't changed his uniform yet. He shut his eyes closed, drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep._

_He was just too tired to think right now._

_

* * *

_

_The summer breeze which blew slightly felt gentle and nice to the skin, little puffs of clouds flew aloof in the clear blue sky. Birds were chirping softly that afternoon, added with the sunny weather which should've been such a nice weather to relax._

_Yao tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear lobe, gaining better access to aim at his shooting target. He narrowed his golden eyes, fingers ready on the trigger of his gun, waiting for the right time to give any shooting command. Several men crouched down to the ground in the same stance of his, wearing identical uniforms that Yao also wore. The Chinese Peace Preservation Corps._

_Their target immediately entered their shooting range, a lieutenant of the Japanese Marines. Yao gritted his teeth angrily, obviously irritated at the said target. Illegal entry. This is still Chinese territory, damn Japanese! And don't expect all of us to be still and let you guys violate our dignity just like that!_

_Yao opened his mouth to give shooting orders, and loud bangs of gunshots immediately followed his beautiful, firm voice. Blood spluttered down to the ground and immediately followed by a loud thud of a limp body against concrete. The target didn't even have the chance to groan nor scream in pain_

"_We did it.", whispered a young officer behind him, his voice was shaky and quivered in fear, shock and guilt. Shaky, bitter smiles followed those words, as well as several gulping sounds. Yao smiled a bitter one too, but kept silent about it. His heart stung with guilt and fear. Considering how many people had he already killed throughout his long, long life, what these young people felt must've been a lot more painful than what he feels._

_He kept silent, and so did the rest of his group of peace preservation cops the entire walk back to their post. Until the twilight fell, and as the velvety night sky swallowed the melancholic red, golden, and blue streaks of the sky, none of them managed to lift the uneasiness they felt inside their heart, no matter how hard they tried to set it aside. Be it by laughing it off, by praying all night long, by indulging their self in booze, or by sleeping it off, none of them worked. They were all falling in a deep well of sorrow, guilt, and fear._

_And none of them were able to escape from it._

_It wasn't really much of a surprise, of course. They were all cops after all, not trained soldiers who had been taught properly on how to set aside these emotions and feelings._

_But Yao knew that a deeper, larger-scaled trouble awaited them. There was no way that Japan wouldn't react to this event. Those proud bastards were simply too arrogant to admit that they were the one at fault for breaking into Chinese territory. That was why Yao were not surprised when he heard that Japanese reinforcements were sent to Shanghai. (They did say that they were sorry though, much to Yao's surprise.)_

"_So sir, what do you think we should do, aru?", Yao ended his long report of the war with a question to his boss. His boss was silent for a while, thought hard as Yao waited patiently at the other end of the phone. "I'll deploy our troops into the Shanghai area.", his boss answered thoughtfully. Yao smiled. "Roger, aru!", he said as the line was closed. The phone gave out a click as he put it down._

"_How was it?", asked a worried looking cop once he had closed the line. He had very dark brown hair that got reddish under the sunlight, a pair of shiny brown eyes that went real dark when fighting, and a pair of full lips that actually suit a woman more. He had a small feature, considering his very young age. His looks were pretty average, though maybe he was a little skinnier than the rest of the police force. What was his name again? Then again, maybe it was better not to remember his name at all._

"_They'll send some help, aru.", Yao answered with a sigh, a glad one. The soldier let out the breath he didn't realized he was holding, smiling gladly. "That's good then.", he said as the two of them began to walk back to their positions. The two of them were silent throughout their walk, drowning in each of their own thoughts. The summer breeze that blew once in a while caressed their skin softly, lightening the mood a little._

"_I really want to go home.", whispered the soldier painfully. Yao stared at him. He could see the deep fear and longing on his face. "There's still my mom, and my little sister at home. I wonder how they're doing now...", he trailed off, more talking to himself than to his nation. Yao were silent, waiting for anything that the man might want to say. "She can't sleep without me holding her hand, you see. Does she has nightmares every night? Will they be able to pull off once the war goes more dangerous?", he murmured again. Yao continued walking beside him while pondering on what may be the best way to answer him. The man beside him gave out this atmosphere that just told Yao that he was expecting his answer. "That's why you become a peace preservation cop here, right? That's why you were trained, aru. So that the war might end a little sooner, and so that your mother and your little sister will be safe in their home, aru.", he answered after hesitating for a bit._

_A small smile found its way onto the young man's lips, and it eased up Yao's worry a little, knowing that he had said the right thing. "Yeah, I think you're right...", said the cop, his smile also found its way to his voice. _

_

* * *

_

"_Shoot!"_

_Loud bangs followed the command immediately, guns were shot and even the 150mm howitzers were fired. Yao narrowed his eyes as he fired one of the howitzers with some of his comrades. He joined the battery this time, according to his boss's orders. The whole battery shoot a few more times, but the wall of Japanese strongholds didn't even budge. "It's made of concrete.", Yao hissed through his clenched teeth. A young cop gulped. The same person who accompanied Yao when he's reporting their condition to his boss. _

_They were going to surprise the Japanese from the size of their troops, so even the peace preservation cops that has been trained before were ordered to join the troops. Yao stood up, leaving the useless howitzer and asked another soldier to take his place. He advanced to the emplacements and held a machine gun firmly with other soldiers, the young cop stayed behind to search for some hand grenades._

_He aimed near the strongholds, took a stance, and began shooting at any Japanese man that his eyes laid upon. __**They've killed your people, Yao. Don't pity them.**__ He had sharp eyes since long ago, which absolutely helped him in these kinds of situations. It was one of the reasons why he managed to live for such a long, long time. Numerous bullets found its way to nest at the Japanese soldiers' bodies, shaking it greatly for a few moments before it landed on the ground, limp and breathless. __**Now, focus solely on the shooting part. Aim, then shoot. Aim, shoot. Aim, shoot. Don't think at all, Yao. **__Filling his lungs with air sharply, Yao pulled the trigger again, listening to the quickly familiar sound and feeling the tremor it sent to his small frame. Blood spluttered from another body, making it looked as if the shot soldier had exploded. _

_A soldier beside him got up, carrying a hand grenade. He ran as near as he could to the stronghold, throwing it right beside some soldiers as they were distracted by the gunshots. A loud bang followed its explosion. It looked like fireworks, except the fact that a short crimson rain would always hammer the ground after each explosions. Several other man got up and followed the same pattern; got close, then threw. Pulled back, took some more, repeat._

"_I'm going.", said the young cop whose name he would not remember for the sake of his sanity. Yao nodded his head, firing some more bullets to cover the very young man. He carried a hand grenade in his fist, running as quick as he can, his smooth red-brown hair fluttering because of the wind. Yao gulped, couldn't help to contain his worry for the mortal human. He had to admit that he did held some sort of affection toward the cop, no matter how much wouild it pain him later._

_Tall fountain of crimson shot up the sky once in a while, noticed by the Chinese man on the corner of his eyes. He paid them no heed, and continued to shoot, trying to distract his own thoughts. Some grenade using soldiers were also shot by the Japanese, some were quite lucky to have approached them close enough to wound the Japanese in the verge of their death. The Japanese learnt that the real danger was the grenade carrying soldiers rather quickly, and soon the shooting Yao and some other soldiers could only help very little. _

_The young cop returned shortly without any major injuries though, much to Yao's pleasure. _

_

* * *

_

"_Kiku-nii..."_

_Kiku turned his head towards the source of the voice. There stood a restless young girl with long brown hair and a pink flower which sat nicely on her left ear. A light pink qipao wrapped around her slender body nicely, rustling under the summer wind of August. She scowled a little, showing how concerned she was with the situation they ere currently in. "What might be the problem, Taiwan?", asked Kiku nicely to the teenage girl. He couldn't seem to believe how fast the girl had grown, remembering the times when she used to tip-toe only to tug on his sleeve, the times when all was peaceful and they would sit nicely on Yao's dinner table to enjoy the delightful cuisines the Chinese man would cook for his family._

"_Do you really have to do this, Kiku-nii? Can't we just be a happy family once again?", pleaded the girl with tears on her brown eyes. It was not like Kiku didn't predicted that this question would be asked by the young girl, but it still startled him all the same. He struggled for an answer, searching for the right sentence frantically in his head. Taiwan could read how her question affected the Japanese from his eyes. The eyes that long ago were warm and loving, now cold and empty because of the war. "Yes, I have to.", he answered shortly, no more hesitance in his words._

"_But, Yao-gege... What about him?", she half whined, ready to burst into tears. They used to be such good brothers, the two of them. She couldn't imagine them hurting each other in a war. The black haired man grew silent, but one more stare into those deep, cold depth and Taiwan realized that there was no way to change the man's plan. Those eyes were cold, solid, and full of resolution. _

_She looked down and slowly walked her way out of the man's gaze. She could hear the sounds of planes departing from her island, and felt the strong force of the wind on her back, but she did not stop anyway. Tears streamed down her lovely face, but she did not stop walking toward her room._

_Yao-gege, I'm sorry_

_I really, really do love Kiku-nii after all.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Gasp. Cough. Wheeze. Scream._

_Every pair of eyes stared at Yao, horror etched on every single one of their faces. Yao was writhing in great pain on the floor, coughing blood once in a while. How could someone suddenly fell down to the floor, looking so wounded up without anything actually attacked him? There's no gunshots, no pointy objects, no outer wounds. The soldier in charge of the kitchen duty looked as if he was about to pass out from fear. They all knew someone would eventually fell victim to the food, but it really did surprised them for it to have such a dangerous effect. Some soldiers averted their gaze to their plates in horror, feeling all suspicious._

"_Out of the way!"_

_The soldiers backed down, making a way for their general and some man who hauled him out of the room immediately. The general followed after, worry on his expression. _

_Images kept flashing in front of his eyes as a burning sensation sent him writhing and crying in pain. He could feel the fire burning his body, the blood of innocent people spilt on the road, building crushed, tens of thousands people died, tremors and deafening sounds of explosives._

_A bombing raid. By the Japanese._

_Human hands struggling to kept him down in a futile attempt to heal him. No, no human medication could cure him now. More sobs and gasps found its way out from the man's throat as more helpless civilians were killed. _

_And Shanghai's vital points were done for._

_

* * *

_

"_Are you okay?"_

_Yao turned his head and found a pair of dark brown orbs staring back at him worriedly. Dirty red-brown hair framed a childish, tanned face. Yao smiled brightly at the sight, his heart warmed by the visit. "I'm better now, aru.", he answered sweetly, patting the side of his bed in an offering gesture. The boy strode slowly across the room and hesitantly took a seat on the clean white sheet, dirtying it a little with mud in the process. But Yao couldn't care less about some dirty bed sheet._

"_How could you get your own room?", the boy jokingly asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Yao laughed heartily at that remark. "Well, it's a secret, aru.", he winked at the boy, earning a warmth-filled laugh from the mortal soldier. "Well then, do you mind to tell me the reason why you were suddenly coughing out blood in the middle of dinner? You seriously scared the hell out of the others, you know.", he asked while raising his brown brows. Yao smiled at him with a strong sign of amusements flickering on his eyes. "They were, aru?"_

_The boy rolled his eyes at that. "Are you kidding? Did you not see their expressions? They weren't scared, they were __**terrified**__. Honestly, even after you were carried out, the others still stared at the spot you were on with that horror look on their faces. The soldier in kitchen duty and the plates of food also earned these suspicious stares, and no one even touched the food until the sergeant went all angry at us."_

_Yao laughed loudly, followed by the boy shortly. Tear started to form on the corner of their eyes, and Yao held his stomach in pain as he continued laughing. "You're serious, aru?", Yao asked as he wiped the tears with his index finger. The younger man grinned widely, nodding vigorously. "Mhm. And everyone ate slower, fearing that the food might contain some sort of poison. You also have to see the kitchen boy's pale face! He looked like he was about to cry or something. Hell, I'm not surprised if he really did cry behind the back door! I heard these sobs from there when I went to my room late.", he answered, looking thoughtful at the last part. Yao started to pity the unlucky soldier, assigned to kitchen duty at the day._

"_Oh! But I didn't only came to inform you about the dinner! Did you hear the news?", he asked excitedly. Yao cocked his brows. "What news, aru?"_

"_Well, you do know the 4__th__ flying group?" Yao nodded at this. "They were amazing! They shot down six Japanese planes! And do you know how much we lost?", he asked as cheerfully, pride written all over his face. Yao's smile rose. "How much, aru?"_

"_None! We lost no planes at all! Aren't they amazing?"_

_Yao smiled even wider. Yes, he knew. He was the nation after all. But it did feel even better to hear it from another's mouth. Since when did a victory against one of his little brothers felt so good? "And they're going to fight today, right, aru? With all the planes we have, aru.", Yao added. It seemed Feli could actually train his boys to fly. The boy pouted. "Hey, so you do know!", he protested, faking his anger. Yao chuckled._

"_But we can't produce our own planes, so they better take care of those flying things!"—Yao laughed a little at 'flying things'—"They better shot as many planes and ships as possible! Those Japanese are like zombies! Producing even more planes even after we've blown up some of theirs."_

_Yao smiled. "Yeah, aru...", he trailed off. He couldn't help but feeling a little pride for his brother you know? There was pain, and fear, and hatred, but there was also love and worry, even pride. "Oh, and I received a letter from my meimei! It seems like she can write now.", he said fondly as his hands started to rummage through his backpack, chuckling a little. He pulled out a worn-out paper short after, and faced Yao with the paper in his hands. He cleared his throat, trying to look serious which earned a stiffled laugh from Yao. _

"_Gege, how are you? Meimei can read and write now! Thanks to Ling jiejie who taught me to."—The young boy narrowed his eyes. Looked like the words were not very nicely written—"Mom asked me to tell you to 'behave, do your best, and come back safely'! Promise me that you will, okay? Oh! And Xiao Hua, my friend from down the road told me that being a soldier means that you're very strong and that you're protecting us from the evil Japanese!"—The boy snickers proudly—"People also told me that the Japanese are red demons who have sharp fangs and loves to eat people! But then, there's some people who said: 'No, I heard that the Japanese looks just like us Chinese. Really no difference at all.' I'm very confused! Tell me what they look like, gege!"—"She really have to stop listening to what the old men from the tea houses are saying.", he added which caused Yao to laugh—"Mom said that she misses you a lot, and I do too!"_

"_If I become a good girl who help mom, nice to others, and learns hard, you will go home faster, right? Mommy said so. If the Japanese goes home, you'll come back too, right? Since you and other cops were taught to be soldiers, you never went home anymore. I miss you! Come back soon, Xiao Mei.", he ended the short letter proudly. Yao smiled at him. The boy grinned smugly. "You see, she's such a nice meimei! Do you have siblings too?"_

_Yao nodded, the few strands of his hair that were left out of his ponytail flutter slightly. "Yes, two little sisters and three little brothers, aru. Kiku, Yong Soo, Hong, Wan, and Viet.", Yao answered fondly, remembering the old times. Yet the younger man in front of him could still see a subtle glint of sadness flickering on his eyes. "They were really good kids, aru. Hong was quiet, but really sweet; Wan is cute, cheerful, and sweet, aru. I know she'll become a beautiful young lady one day; Viet is more mature than Wanwan is aru, always a quiet and nice girl, though can be stubborn sometimes; Kiku... well, he's smart, quiet, and always so mature, aru. Even when he's still a child; Yong Soo is cheery, obnoxious, and annoying. Noisy too, but I still love him anyway, aru." Yao said with a chuckle. "He sounds just like me, that Yong Soo. Tell me, how are they doing now?"_

_The mood grew heavy as Yao kept quiet. The boy waited, getting fidgety since he thought that he might've asked the wrong question. Yao's eyes grew cold, sadness written all over his face, although he still opened his mouth to talk shortly after. "Hong was kidnapped by an evil man with caterpillar-looking brows, aru.", he whispered with rage flaming in his eyes and such a deep malice which added venom to his voice. "Kiku... he became strange because of the 'modernization' and attacked his brother, aru. He took Yong Soo and Wanwan. Viet was kidnapped by a French pervert, aru. I can't believe I agreed to become those kidnappers ally... Bushy brows and a French pervert... my little siblings, aru...", Yao whispered shakily, his lower lips formed a shaky pout and his cheeks grew red._

_Gentle sobs quickly erupted from the nation's throat and tears streamed down his reddened cheeks. The boy kept quiet as the older man in front of him cried all day long. Till finally the cries were toned down into occasional sobs and hiccups, and the tears reduced to nothing did he finally excused himself from the room, allowing the nation sometime for himself._

_And all night long, China only stared at the silver moon above him. The full moon without any clouds to shield the earth from its enchanting beauty dropped upon the earth. The flawless moon which seemed to only bring pain and despair whenever golden orbs fell upon them._

_

* * *

_

_Sweat trickled down his temple as Yao ran as fast as he could, carrying a rifle in his hands. Bayonet strapped to his waist, his ever-existent white armband on his sleeve. His silky, ash-brown hair were messy and dirty, covered in dust, dried blood, gunpowder, and dirt. He panted heavily, eyes focused as he pulled up his gun and started to aim at any un-gray living and moving thing his pair of eyes caught._

_His worn-out shoes steps upon the asphalt quickly, never seeming to slow down even as he shot his enemies. He quickly averted his eyes to the front once he had fired, never gazed for the bodies long enough to see the crimson liquid that quickly pooled on the road. Red against black. _

_Several other quick footsteps could be heard behind his back, and Yao knew that he was safe, even without having to glance back over his shoulders to see if his comrades were running behind him in the same manner, shooting anyone that still moves. _

_Run. Run. Run. Fire. Run. Run. Run. Fire._

_He jumped occasionally over the dead bodies of his soldiers, still maintaining his running speed. He didn't even pass them a second glance once he had jumped over them. No time, aru. No time. Several men had already reached the end of the road, pulling some sacks of sands to block the road. The familiar scent of gasoline spread through the air quickly and the sounds of the footsteps were getting louder and faster in frequency. Yao ran even faster at that. He panted hard, but his shooting still continues._

_Jump. Run. Run. Fire. Jump. Duck! Run. Run. Fire._

_More blood spluttered to the road. The rusty smell attacked Yao's nose, along with the burnt scent of gunpowder. More sweat found its way down his cheeks. Faster, faster. Run faster. His legs began to feel numb with all the jumping, running, and ducking. The end of the road was coming closer, and he could feel his legs gaining speed. A few soldiers there waved their hands as they pulled the sacks of sands. Some soldiers in front of him fell down, bleeding like a bottle without its cap._

_Numb. Numb. Numb._

_He couldn't feel anything but the adrenaline rushing through his vein, the huff of his breath, and the voice in the back of his head, telling him what to do. The end of the road came even closer, closer, closer..._

_Sweat hit the road like rain as Yao spun his body as hard as he could, pulling a heavy sack of sand without caring what harm it might inflict on his arms or waist. Nothing happened though, fortunately. He kept on pulling the sack of sand, and throwing the heavy thing onto the low fortress the Chinese armies had created._

_Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp._

_The rest of the Chinese Army's heavy, worn out boots hit the road as they landed on the ground in front of Yao, jumping the tiny fortress. They immediately joined them in dragging the sacks and throwing it on the road. Some soldiers showered the road behind the fortress they were walking on before with the little gasoline they have left._

_After waiting for a while, the soldiers from across the road waved their hands, signaling that the rest of their own group had retreated back from the road. Yao waved his hand in return, a huge man beside him crouched down to light a fire effortlessly. _

_Yao stepped back with the rest of the soldiers behind him. The huge man that was lighting a fire stood up, clenching on a small piece of wood with a small flame on its end. He took a stance, then threw it far, far to the road._

_SWOOOSH_

_Flame flared up immediately, burning the road and the bodies on it with the help of gasoline. A sickening burnt smell tainted the already unbearable air, followed by a thick black smoke which attacked their lungs. His eyes stung, and Yao were tempted to rub it with his hand, or at least shut it to protect his eyes. But no, he didn't. He stared at the flame blankly, feeling the amazing heat emitting from it, hearing tiny, helpless screams of pain, sorrow and agony escaping the lips of the wounded soldiers that weren't lucky enough to die when they could've. Japanese soldiers and even the unlucky Chinese ones._

_He allowed his eyelids to flutter slowly, then closed his eyes with silent tears flowing down his chin. A long, shaky breath escaped those full lips of his. He knew they've succeeded, the roads surrounding the Japanese strongholds have been cleared, closed, then burned, so Yao let a small smile decorated his lovely face. _

_But it was not the end._

_There was no time to rest._

_Only a short time after their comeback, huge tanks roamed around the city. Huge, strong, fully armed, and dark coloured. They left trails all around the city, all around Yao's body._

_Loud vehicles entered the front line shortly. Trucks. "Retreat! The attack was called off!", screamed a soldier on the truck, voicing the general's decision. Yao gritted his teeth in annoyance, but he still ran and entered the truck nonetheless. He sat down on one of the trucks, grim looking soldiers sat around him in the very small space. "W-... we have to g- go back...", stated the young cop he was so fond of between his ragged breath. His hair now looked nearly black with all the mud and dried blood caked on his head. Yao nodded his head, examining the young man with his eyes. "You're not hurt, aru?", he asked, worry evident in his voice. He shouldn't have worried about one of his people more than the other, since humans were mortal beings and they would die eventually. Yet he still couldn't help it._

_The cop-now-soldier grinned widely, though it did not seem to reach his fear-filled eyes. "I'm perfectly okay! Well, despite some bruises and scratches from falling down numerous times that is.", he said cheerfully. Yao let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding. He smiled fondly at the boy. "Thank goodness, aru.", he whispered gently. The soldier just rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. Yao didn't know why, but the boy had such a place in his heart. He saw the soldier as if he was a brother, a little brother he loved so much. He felt he was like Im Yong Soo. It was not like the soldier looksedlike the Korean boy. No, he looked so different. Yet Yao just couldn't help but hug the soldier gently and patted him on the back, even ruffling his mud and dried blood covered hair fondly. _

"_It will all be okay. Don't worry, aru.", he whispered shakily to the boy, followed by more comforting empty lines that he used to whisper to his brothers when the situation went all wrong, to the brothers that had now all left his house. Tears started to pour down from the young soldier's eyes. His hands covered his mouth, trying to stifle down the sobs that started to escape his trembling lips._

_The journey back to the base felt as if it was going on forever. Every soldiers on the truck were quiet, ignoring the young soldier's sobs as they were drowned in their own thoughts. Yao kept on rubbing the boy's back softly all the way. When they reached the place they were staying however, they went back to their own places. Yao didn't say a word throughout the rest of the day._

_

* * *

_

"_So, how did you got into this division, aru?"_

_The boy grinned, his cheeks dirtied a bit by the mud. "Well, I just told the colonel that I'm your friend and that I would like to get into the same division as you are.", he answered cheekily, proud of himself. Yao shook his head. "I can't believe you said that, aru.", he mumbled quietly, almost a whisper. The boy's grin got wider. Yes, definitely Yong Soo. Without his crazy obsession after Yao, of course._

"_But, I wonder... Why did the colonel immediately fulfilled my request? I mean... why did he just said 'yes' and just asked the higher-ups to stick me with you? Who are you, really?"_

_The boy stared deeply into Yao's eyes. His eyes was serious, and it pleaded Yao to tell him the truth. "It's a secret, aru.", Yao answered with a smile. Disappointment flashed on those pair of eyes for a second, but it disappeared as fast as it had showed up. He laughed and patted Yao's back hardly. "It's okay then. It's okay."_

_Yao just smiled at him._

_Both of them were dragging their feet down the road with some other soldiers. Stronger, less experienced, still had that sort of gleaming light on the back of their eyes. Yao and the boy were certainly the most worn-out of the division. The 36__th__ division is their division now, just sent to the front line. _

_They brought tanks this time of course, but Yao didn't get to drive them. _

"_H-hey! We're left behind by the tanks!"_

_Yao turned his head quickly, his eyes scanning for the huge figures of Chinese tanks. Damn it, they were right, aru. "They should've been taught better to coordinate infantry-tanks, aru.", he mumbled in annoyance. _

_The sounds of gunshots and explosions rang in their ears immediately as they reached the city center. It seemed like the Japanese knew how to welcome them very nicely. Their tanks were destroyed by the Japanese anti-tanks immediately._

_Yao's line stopped after a while._

_Road blockade._

_Black and dark brown eyes similar to their own albeit colder from the war gazed at them blankly, holding rifles and other kinds of weapons. A pair of golden-chocolate orbs widen in surprise. __**He**__ was there, with raised chin and cold dark eyes, holding a rifle firmly, ready to attack. The sight slowly sank down to Yao's mind, and he reached for his rifle frantically as it came to him. _

_They were doomed_

'_Like, right now' just as Feliks would probably say in their situation._

_Intense firing followed by Japan's command. Several of Yao's kids tried their best and managed to shoot down a few of their opponents before they got shot instead. Japan's sharp eyes aimed for as many soldiers he could bring down as possible, scanning for his aniki in the same time. If there was anyone who could take Yao's live, it was him. Well, he didn't think nations can die from a few bullets, but the wounds did cause some pain, and it might weaken his offense slightly._

_Japan waved his palm a little in a commanding gesture. It was the sign for his soldiers to bring out the flamethrowers. A few of his people fell down from some gunshots, but Japan paid them no mind. They all died in honour, fighting for their country's and emperor's sake. Japan smiled in pride as he gazed upon the burned bodies __ of his __opponents. Swoosh, swoosh. Their flamethrowers worked really nicely, burning so much motionless bodies, alive and dead._

_Yao survived, fortunately._

_And off all the things he remembered, Yao had to shamefully admit that it was not the fact that his victory was ruined, not how his beloved brother stood there with pride brimming to the end of his eyes, nor how those big steel monsters of modernization attacked them._

_No_

_It was the sight of a young cop, younger than most with disheveled reddish-brown hair, and the sight of a broken body, a pool of crimson on the ground, a pair of arms flailing in panic, of fear and pain, of wheezes and groans and screams, of a pair of dark brown eyes getting dimmer and dimmer as every second passes._

_It was the sound of 'I'm Afraid... I'm sorry, mother... Safe me... It's painful... So dark... I'm scared... Don't leave me alone! DON'T LEAVE ME! HELP ME! MOM! XIAO MEI!'_

_You wouldn't believe how much a single mortal, human soldier could crush Yao's heart so badly._

_And he doesn't even remember his name._

_

* * *

_

**A/N : **Whoa, that was kinda long... And no, the war of Shanghai has not been finished. It hasn't even reached the second phase! In the next chap other characters will show up! Oh yeah, might as well tell you guys that this is a twoshot... so it will be finished by the next one.

Reviews are loved like cookies~


End file.
